


Vida Mia

by phobphil



Series: 10 Prompts Per Pairing [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Vida Mia

01-angst

He had hopes she would come to love her, as he had her, but she remained cold and as harsh as winter.

02-AU

When she had arrived, she was a scared broken little bird, but with time she healed and soared above the rest.

03-crack!fic

“He’s the one Arya, the one."

“He rode a pony to prom. A pony, not even one of those fancy horses he owns, but a pony.”

“The one, Arya.”

“I’ll never understand you.”

04-crossover

It was theirs. They built it out of thought. They spent years there. But they could not any longer. She needed to get them out. To save him. “Let’s wait for the train, Willas.”

05-first time

She cried, but not out of pain or shame, but out of utter heart-breaking confusion that someone would hold her so, so gently.

06-fluff

“My lady.”

“My lord.” To the ears of others.

“My wolf.”

“My rose.” Only for their own.

07-Humor

“Arya beat Garlan and Loras today too.”

“I was told she lost today.”

“Oh yes, she did, but to Willas.”

“How?”

“Let us just say that she did not see his new cane coming.”

08-hurt/comfort

They lost the first boy, little Eddard, to a fever. They would hold each other to fill the emptiness in their arms.

09-smut

The sounds in their room were muffled groans and soft even breaths. His’ and her’s.

10-UST

No one dared watch them as they danced, for it was almost as watching them make love to each other with the air of utter intimacy that surrounded them.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
